Traditional decorative candles, such as those used in cakes, cupcakes, and other baked goods, are made of a wax body and a flammable wick. It is customary to decorate cakes, pies, cupcakes, cookies, ice cream and other food or non-food products at festive occasions to celebrate various events, such as birthdays, weddings, anniversaries, graduations, retirements and holidays, using candles. A traditional wick functions to deliver fine streams of a burnable fuel, such as wax, by capillary action. The wax surrounding the wick burns and drips down the remaining body of the candle and onto the product on which the candle is placed. If the product holding the candle is a food product or other edible material, the wax can render the food inedible leading to wasted food products. The wax drippings also create an unpleasant appearance on the surface of the food product, which is often finely decorated with icing or other toppings. Removal of the wax drippings may also destroy the decorative and aesthetic features of the food product. Children often attempt to lick or eat the candles when removed from the food product, which can lead to the dangerous ingestion of wax, or other inedible materials creating a safety hazard. The wax drippings of a traditional candle require significant effort to remove the candle, drippings and any other residue.
What is needed therefore is a candle and a wick which addresses the deficiencies described above and is safe to eat for humans and animals.